The Song That Never Ends
by Scoobert0
Summary: A collection of song fics dealing with Castiel and other Supernatural characters, but mostly Cas and Dean.  Full description inside.
1. Intro

So this is going to be a collection of song fics. They'll range from canon to AU, depending on the song and the mood I'm in when I write. Pretty sure all of them will have to deal with Castiel, most will probably be Destiel, if another character sneaks in I'll leave a note about it. Fics may be completely about a song or inspired by part of the lyrics. If you want, you can suggest songs, just be aware that I may or may not use them since I already have a huge list of songs that I hope to use. Each fic will have its own little summary and what not. I think that's pretty much everything I wanted to say about this collection in general, sooooooo… Onwards!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, which sucks, cause then I wouldn't have to worry about being able to pay my bills on time…**

**Note: This, like all my fics, is un-beta'd. If anyone is interested in beta-ing, let me know! Any mistakes and what not are my own and I apologize in advance.**


	2. All You Wanted

**Song: **All You Wanted by Michelle Branch

**Story Notes: **Set in season 5 before Dark Side of the Moon, so minor spoilers up to there. Slightly AU, minor slash, nothing graphic.

**Author Note: ** Slightly more… I don't know, angsty? than I had originally thought it would be. Still rather sweet in my opinion though, so I went with it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>I wanted to be like you, I wanted everything<br>So I tried to be like you, and I got swept away_

* * *

><p>Castiel had always emulated Dean. So it was no surprise that the more human the angel became, the more he started acting like the hunter. The drinking, the hamburgers, the sarcastic comebacks; all of it originated with Dean. Cas couldn't understand it, but he wanted to be by the hunter's side for the rest of his existence, however short that may be now. There was always a strange feeling of emptiness in his chest whenever he wasn't around Dean.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I didn't know that it was so cold<br>And you needed someone to show you the way_

* * *

><p>Their friendship grew over the months. Dean made sure to look out for the fallen angel as best he could whenever they were together. It was awkward, teaching someone to be human. Dean had to repeatedly explain how you couldn't just blurt things out about the apocalypse and Lucifer in the middle of public. They constantly got into fights over what Cas was and wasn't capable of anymore. Sam had gone as far to refer to them as an old married couple on several occasions after Cas had vanished after an argument. Dean found himself agreeing, even though he'd never admit it out loud.<p>

* * *

><p><em>So I took your hand and we figured out<br>That when the tide comes, I'd take you away_

* * *

><p>Cas showed up in the middle of the motel room one night, drunk and brooding. Sam was out and Dean was still awake, nursing his own buzz. After some persuasion, he managed to get the angel to sit on the edge of one of the beds. They sat in silence with the sides of their legs pressed together. Unexpectedly, Cas' head titled to rest on Dean's shoulder. He was surprised when he felt wetness spreading on his shirt; he hadn't noticed Cas crying before. Instinctively, he brought his arm up and wrapped it around his shoulders in a half-hug. The angel turned his face into Dean's chest, bringing his hands up to clench his shirt, and started sobbing.<p>

Not knowing what else to do, the hunter tugged him into a hug and squeezed him gently. He murmured soothing words to him as he stroked his back slowly while the angel's emotional barriers continued to breakdown. Without a thought, Dean buried his face in the messy dark hair of the man in his arms and pressed his lips to the top of his head in soft kisses.

Even after the tears stopped flowing and Cas drifted to sleep, Dean kept his arms around him, rocking slightly. When his own exhaustion crept up on him, he gently laid the angel down and covered him with a blanket. After a momentary hesitation, he leaned down and brushed his lips against Castiel's forehead. He moved to the other side of the bed and lay down, quickly falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sinking slowly, so hurry hold me<br>Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on_

* * *

><p>Cas wasn't sure what was going on anymore. After that first night of tears, he would find himself wrapped in strong but caring arms again every so often. It had turned into a sort of addiction, seeking solace like this in the hunter. Sometimes he would be drunk and sobbing, others sober and distant. And no matter what state Dean himself was in, he would always comfort the angel.<p>

One night Dean had pulled back slightly and asked him what was wrong. Cas had laughed bitterly. What wasn't wrong? He was cut off from his home, Lucifer walked the Earth and threatened everyone's existence, he was slowly becoming human, he was forced to kill his brothers and sisters to defend himself and his friends. But perhaps the worst thing was that God was nowhere to be found. The Father he had such strong faith in wasn't answering his prayers and the physical search for him was beginning to wear on him.

An emotion Cas couldn't decipher shone in Dean's eyes before the hunter pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and pulled him close again. A small sigh escaped him as he melded into the hunter's side and pressed his own lips to Dean's shoulder. He realized now what he had seen in his eyes. It was the pain felt for a loved one when you couldn't help them the way they needed.

* * *

><p><em>Please can you tell me, so I can finally see,<br>Where you go when you're gone_

* * *

><p>Sam, Dean and Cas were sitting in a dinner a few weeks later, eating dinner while discussing what they would do next. The boys were thinking of heading to Bobby's for a short break and to dig up a new hunt. Sam asked Cas if he wanted to join them, but he declined, saying he needed to renew his search for God. Before the angel had a chance to disappear, Dean grabbed the sleeve of his coat and told him he wanted to go with him. Cas tilted his head at him, curious as to why he wanted to come along all of a sudden. The brothers argued briefly before Sam gave up, saying Dean could do whatever he wanted.<p>

Dean looked at Cas, asking with his eyes for the angel to take him. Cas nodded his approval, watching as the hunters made arrangements with each other. He followed them out to the Impala where Dean grabbed his duffle and handed the keys over to Sam. Cas lay his hand on Dean's shoulder and an instant later they vanished from sight.

* * *

><p><em>All you wanted was somebody who cares,<br>If you need me, you know I'll be there_

* * *

><p>Several days went by and they found themselves sitting on a large rock overlooking a beach one evening. They watched the sun setting in a fiery blaze of beauty, the warm colors reflecting off the calm ocean. Cas leaned against the hunter's side while Dean's fingers slowly combed through his hair. They didn't say anything to each other, yet they knew how the other felt. It was one of those things that neither of them had to exchange words to express for their actions spoke volumes more. Dean lifted Castiel's face up, pressing a kiss between his eyes then to his lips before resting his forehead against the angel's. The message in his affections was perfectly conveyed. 'I love you and I'll always be there for you. No matter what.'<p>

* * *

><p><em>If you want to, I can save you<br>I can take you away from here  
>So lonely inside, so busy out there<br>And all you wanted was somebody who cares_


	3. We're Not Alone

**Song:** We're Not Alone by Broken Iris

**Story Notes: **AU where Dean and Cas are married; Cas has always been human and Dean has never hunted monsters. Mild slash, established relationship. Schmoopy and fluffy cause who doesn't like that kind of stuff?

**Author Note: **If you haven't listened to the song before, YouTube it, it's amazing. I love this band to death. It just seems like the perfect wake up and cuddle type song to me. Big thanks to **Zeppx** for beta-ing and just being awesome.

* * *

><p><em>At sunrise, open your eyes take a good look outside and wonder,<br>"Is this right?" Because deep down inside there's something that's left  
>To discover<em>

_Is your grand design hand woven nor divine?_  
><em>As right as the rain smells when it hits the ground<em>  
><em>As safe as an infant feels in its mother's arms<em>  
><em>Sleeping peacefully sound<em>  
><em>Singing...<em>

_We're not alone softly she whispers_  
><em>As out of control as this world seems to be<em>  
><em>We're not alone<em>

* * *

><p>Soft light leaked into the bedroom from the window, falling across the bed and the two men that occupied it. One of the men stirred, his dark hair disappearing under the covers with an irritated groan. Dean smiled as he pulled Cas' back to his chest, "What are you, a vampire?"<p>

"The sun is evil." Came the muffled reply. They lay together quietly, slowly dozing off as they basked in each other's warmth. The light coming into the room grew stronger as the morning grew older. Dean rolled onto his back and stretched with a yawn. Twisting around, Cas sprawled across his bare chest and rested his head in the crook of the bigger man's neck. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Dean nuzzled the top of his head.

"You know what today is?" He asked him. Cas hummed as Dean's words resonated through his chest.

"We've been together for five years now." Dean continued, trailing his fingers down his better half's spine. There was a shiver in response to the motion and a mumbled reply.

"Say what angel?"

Cas lifted his body up and looked down at his lover, a frown in place at the use of the pet name, "I said we've been together for seven years and _married_ for five. And since when do you remember dates like this, I thought that was my job. I mean, you barely remember to let the dog out in the mornings."

"Oh shit!" Dean scrambled out of the warm bed and into the cool morning air. He heard Cas chuckling as he pulled on some pants and bolted down stairs. Reaching the back door, a pair of warm brown eyes looked up at him pitifully.

"Hey, sorry boy." He told the black and white Border Collie as he opened the door and let the dog out to do his business. Moving to the pantry, he got out a scoop of dog food and poured it into a bowl with the name TOBI printed on the side. Moving to the counter, he ground some fresh coffee beans and started a pot of coffee to brew. He returned to the door and let Tobi back in, smiling as the dog rushed to the food bowl and started wolfing down. Pouring two cups of coffee, Dean made his way back up the stairs with them.

When he reached the bedroom, he had to stop and smile at the sight that met him. Cas was sprawled out on his back, arms and legs spread across the sheets. His sleeping shirt had ridden up past his stomach amiss his shifting.

Dean marveled at how this man had given himself fully to him. It hadn't always been easy for them, what with Cas' dysfunctional family (not to mention his own if he admitted it) and the fact that both of them had a stubborn streak five miles wide. But thanks to certain, understanding, members of their families and close friends, they had pulled through each of their rough patches better off than they'd been before.

A few years back, Cas had suggested that they adopt, which had caused them to have their biggest fight to date. Not that Dean didn't want to _eventually_ have a kid or make Cas as happy as possible, it was just that their lives where so seemingly out of control at the time. Cas had been finishing up his master's degree and Dean had just started his own mechanic shop. Through careful mediation with friends, they'd finally compromised by getting a dog. But now things were finally running smoothly and they were both bringing in good, steady income. Which had been Dean's biggest concern when the kid subject had been broached the first time.

Cas' leg twitched on the bed, drawing Dean out of his musings. A mischievous grin crept up on his face as he set the coffee cups down on top of the armoire. Sneaking up next to his sleeping husband, Dean pressed his lips to his exposed abdomen and blew a loud, wet raspberry. Cas' eyes flew open as he squealed.

Dean held him down and continued to torment him by tickling him in all his most sensitive spots. Feet and arms flailing as he shrieked in laughter, Cas attempted to squirm away. He reached the end of the mattress when a wet, pink tongue swiped him across the face. Jumping backwards, he was caught in Dean's arms and wrestled into the middle of the king sized bed. Tobi jumped up and joined in the wrestling match, delivering licks and tail slaps wherever he could.

All three of them continued to fight for dominance before collapsing in a tangled heap. They lay there gasping for breath for a few moments. Tobi wriggled out from under their legs and went and curled up on the far corner of the bed.

"You owe… me a massage… for all of that." Cas panted as he tried to glare at his partner.

"I was planning on that and a bit more tonight. But in the meantime…" Dean rolled away and pulled a file out from under his nightstand. He turned back and held it out for Cas, "Happy Anniversary Cas."

Eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion, Cas took the folder and flipped it open. His jaw dropped as he brought a hand up to cover it. He turned his eyes, which were brimming with tears, to Dean who was grinning happily. Without warning, Cas launched himself at him, knocking him flat on his back. Hovering above him for a split second, Cas dropped down and began assaulting Dean with passionate kisses where ever his lips touched.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Dean!" He chanted between kisses, "You truly are the best husband ever!"

Dean took advantage of the situation and flipped Cas so he was now on his back and leaned over him, "I already knew that, but it's nice to hear it every once in awhile." He chuckled before capturing those large, swollen lips in a deep kiss.

Their continued movements caused Tobi to abandon the bed as well as knock the folder to the ground. The adoption papers settled around the bed, momentarily forgotten.


	4. Evil Has Never

**Song: **Evil Has Never by Union of Knives

**Story Notes:** Revised ending to 6x20 'The Man Who Would Be King'. Dean admits something to Castiel in order to get him to stop working with Crowley. Slash, kissing, implications to other things.

**Author Note: **I originally had a different song and different way to go about writing this, but my brain (bless it) has blocked me from writing anything angsty. So happy endings and cupcakes for everyone!

Also, you have my demanding as all hell muse to thank for this chapter. She wouldn't let me sleep till I finished it, and I seriously need the sleep. And apparently sleep deprivation makes me want to write hot ass make-out scenes.

* * *

><p><em>What do you mean?<br>Evil has never loved you  
>Evil has never loved you<br>Evil has never loved you as I do  
>What do you mean?<br>Nobody has ever loved you  
>Nobody has ever loved you<br>Nobody has ever loved you like I do_

* * *

><p>"I'm not gonna logic you, okay? I'm saying don't... Just cause. I'm asking you not to. That's it." Dean pleaded with the angel, "I don't want you to do this for me. I want you to stop, whatever<em> this<em> is. Do _that_ for me Cas."

"I don't understand."

"Look, whatever it is you're doing with Crowley, it needs to stop. He's a freaking demon for Christsake! He's using you! He doesn't care about what happens to you or with the war in Heaven. He's just after what he wants and he's not looking out for anyone but himself. I mean, look at Sam and me. When has working with a demon ever done anyone any good? Never." The hunter spewed in a tirade of emotion. Castiel cast his eyes downward in thought for a moment before meeting Dean's again.

"But you're just a man. I'm an angel. I know what I'm doing, Dean."

"Damn it Cas, you need to get your head out of your ass!" Dean's feet carried him forward until he was standing face-to-face with Cas, "Crowley doesn't give a shit about you, but I do."

Without warning, he grabbed the lapels of the angel's trench coat and pulled him forward, crushing their lips together. Castiel stiffened, his eyes wide as he watched the raw emotions playing across Dean's face while he continued to kiss the angel. After a moment, the hunter released his grip only to wrap him arms around the smaller man. He tilted his head forward, pressing their foreheads together with a sigh.

"You can be such an arrogant bastard sometimes, but for some reason, I still love you." He leans back to look the angel in the eyes, "You hear me? I love you Cas. I should have said that a lot sooner, then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess."

With another sigh he dropped his arms from around Cas and scrubbed at his face with his hands, turning away. A hand on his shoulder stopped him and spun him back around before he could walk away. He had no time to react as Cas surged forward, attacking his mouth with his own. Recovering himself, he grabbed Cas' shoulders and fought back with teeth and tongue. The angel made ungodly noises as he snaked his arms around the hunter's waist while they continued to fight for dominance.

Finally Dean had to admit defeat and broke off the kiss so he could breathe. Both men stood panting, boring holes into each other's faces with the intensity of their stares.

"I love you too, Dean." The angel whispered, his gravelly voice several pitches lower than usual, "I would never do anything that I thought would harm you."

"Then you need to stop this." Dean murmured as he pressed his lips to Cas' cheek, trailing light kisses down his neck, "Cause if you keep going down this path, I'm going to end up being the one who has to stop you. And if it comes to that, I won't be able to live with myself afterwards."

"H-how then?" Cas managed to stutter before moaning as Dean started sucking on his collar bone.

"I don't know yet, but we'll find something." Dean told him. He paused his ministrations and stared the angel in the eyes, "You gotta promise, right now. Promise me this Crowley business is over. For real this time."

"Yes." Came the breathy answer.

"Yes what?" Growled Dean as he pressed their bodies together, earning a groan of longing from Cas.

"I promise."

Connecting in another kiss, Dean slowly maneuvered them towards the couch he had been occupying earlier. Spinning, he pushed Castiel down onto the cushions, allowing him to lay there a moment as he took the sight of him in. Cas stared up at him, his eyes lustful as he unconsciously licked his kiss-swollen lips. Unable to hold back any longer Dean jumped on him, straddling his hips.

Gasping, Cas reached his hands up and allowed them to explore the body on top of him. Dean hummed in approval as he unbuttoned the angel's shirt and pushed the material aside. Writhing under the attention of the hunter's hands and mouth on his body, Cas realized how foolish he had been not to go to Dean for help in the first place when all this began. If there was anyone who would do anything to help, it was Dean. And with that thought the angel fell into the ecstasy that was surrounding him, finally knowing what if felt like to love and be loved completely.


	5. Internet Killed the Video Star

**Song: Internet Killed the Video Star by The Limousines**

**Story Notes: Dean (11), Sam (7) and Cas (10) are all friends and live in the same neighborhood. Zombie gore and mild language. No slash.**

**Author Note: So this one is actually based more on the music video than the actual lyrics, so go YouTube it, it's pretty cute and amusing. Seriously, I had to watch it gods know how many times while writing this and I'm still not sick of it.  
>No slash this time cause I am finding that my break-up is affecting my ability to write it. Which is lame and sucks. At least it didn't kill the fluff side of my brain!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Did you hear what they said?<br>That rock and roll is dead?  
>Yeah it's like a zombie it will dig it's self back up again.<em>

* * *

><p>"Dean, why does your dad have so many guns?" Cas asked as he picked up a pistol and inspected it.<p>

"I dunno, but it's one of our chores to clean 'em all before we can go out and play." Dean told his best friend as he put a semi-automatic back together.

"How many more do we gotta do? I wanna go outside and play!" Sam whined, handing his brother the pieces of the gun he'd just cleaned.

"Just a couple more Sammy, quit whining." The older brother said, beginning to slide gun parts into place.

Cas sat and watched in fascination at how easily his friends were able to disassemble, clean, and then reassemble the weapons in a matter of minutes. They snacked on the cake Cas' mom had sent over with him, using their hands instead of bothering with plates and forks. Dean grabbed the gun oil and shook it, frowning at the lack of sloshing.

"Hey Cas, you mind going to the closet in the hall and grabbing the other bottle of this stuff?" He asked, not looking up from the part he was scrubbing at.

"Sure. Be right back." Cas untangled his legs and stood up. He took a left down the hall till he came to a pine door and opened it. Rummaging through it, he finally found a bottle high up on the shelves. Retrieving the gun oil, Cas exited the closet. He heard shuffling and a muffled groan from behind him and turned around to see what it was. The bottle nearly fell from his slack hands as he stared at what could only be a zombie. With a yelp he threw the gun oil as hard as he could at the zombie's head and high tailed it back to the room where Dean and Sam were cleaning the guns in.

The brothers looked up curiously as Cas skidded to a stop in front of them. Dean noted the wide-eyed look of fear on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Z-z-zombie! In the hall. We gotta go!" The blue eyed child panted, looking around for bags to put the guns in.

"Haha, very funny Cas. There's only like two more guns to clean, then we can go play." The blond bent over to grab an unruly part that had gotten away from him. He bolted upright the instant Sam started screaming. The young boy was staring and pointing at the window, scrambling to hide behind his big brother. Dean looked up at the window and saw two men standing there, watching them with blank expressions and covered in blood.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed, jumping up as Cas jogged over with their backpacks.

"I told you!" Cas shouted at him, dropping down to start cramming as many guns as he could into the bags as possible. Sam crawled up and helped as best he could.

"Meet me in the garage when you're done with that." Dean called over his shoulder as he dashed out of the room. Sam and Cas exchanged a quick glance before resuming their work.

"Do you know where the ammo is?" Cas asked, zipping up his bag.

"Yeah, there's some in the closet over there." Sam pointed to the door in the corner. The boys went over and raided it, filling a duffle they found in the small space with as many kinds of clips they could find. As fast as they could, they drug the heavy bags out into the garage where a sleek, black car rested. Dean was waiting there for them, a pile of clothes and other protective gear at his feet. He was already wearing a leather jacket, knee and elbow pads, goggles on his forehead and of course his Batman gauntlets.

"Here, layer up. More protection in case one of them tries to bite you." He told them, taking the bags and throwing them into the backseat along with what appeared to be another bag full of food and water.

Cas threw on the a leather coat as well as shin guards, pads and a hockey mask which he immediately pushed up on top of his head. Both of the older boys managed to get Sam into a snow suit and shoved his dad's old Marine helmet on his head before getting him into the back of the car.

"Start loading those guns Sammy. Hand them up to Cas when you're done." Dean instructed his brother as he got into the driver's seat. Cas scrambled into the passenger side and watched as Dean frantically searched for something. There was a victorious crow from the taller boy as he pulled a key out from under the seat.

"Dad would kill me if I had to hotwire the Impala." He inserted the key and turned the ignition, smiling as the engine rumbled to life.

"Dean, the garage door!" Shouted Sam as Dean shifted the car into reverse.

"No time!" They all looked over to the door connecting to the house just as a zombie fell down the step.

All three boys screamed as Dean pressed gas pedal down as far as he could, sending the car crashing through the closed door. Cas looked up and down the street as Dean shifted gears.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" The raven haired boy screamed as a group of bikini clad zombies rushed the car.

With a squeal of tires, they shot off down the street. Reaching for the radio Dean cranked it up, causing Master of Puppets to come blasting out of the speakers.

"Where we going?" Dean shouted over the music, swerving to avoid a group of zombies.

"The park! They have a fort there we can hide in!" Sam yelled, trying to blink away the tears that had gathered in his eyes.

"That's a good idea Sammy, except the fort is ground level. We gotta get somewhere high, zombies can't climb." Cas told the younger boy, "Go to the camping grounds, there's a ranger tower there."

"Where the hell is that?"

"Take a right at Matthew Street."

"Where's-"

"Right, now!"

The car fishtailed as it whipped around the corner, knocking several zombies to the ground in an oozing mess.

"Dean, you need to turn the radio down, I think it's attracting more zombies to us." Cas informed his friend. Dean pretended not to hear him and kept driving. Reaching over, Cas turned the knob down himself.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" Dean reached back over to turn it back up. Cas pushed his hand away and slapped it.

"You don't need to listen to it that loud."

"You're right, I don't _need_ to, I _have_ to. It's Metallica man!"

"STOP IT!" Sam screamed from the backseat. The older boys knocked it off, leaving the radio alone.

The car slowed as they approached a grass field, all three occupants groaning in dismay at what they saw. A large group of zombies were milling about the clearing, baring the way to the ranger tower. Letting the car idle, the boys exchanged looks.

"What do you want to do?" Cas asked, counting twenty zombies.

"Go as far as we can, I guess. Sammy, are the guns loaded?" The younger boy nodded, "Ok, put them all back in the bags. If we get stuck we'll have to climb up on the roof of the car."

Face set in determination, the kid pressed the pedal down to the floor and took off over the field. They made it almost all the way to their goal before the Impala got stuck in a mud patch. Dean pulled his goggles over his eyes while Cas lowered his mask in preparation. Without a word, the boys all jumped out of the car. It took both Dean and Cas to boost Sam up onto the roof of the car, after which they tossed the weapon bags up. Cas had to kick away the zombie that managed to grab his shoe just as he was pulling himself up after Dean. The older boy grabbed his forearms and helped hoist him up.

"Sammy, you stay in between us and hand us different guns when we run out of ammo, ok?" The seven year old nodded, scooting to the center of the roof.

Dean and Cas took positions to either side of him, guns raised and ready to fire. The zombies began crowding the edges of the vehicle. With no warning the two began to fire into the horde.

Decaying bodies jerked and spasmed as bullets riddled them, but none of them went down. The older boys exchanged worried glances as they swapped out guns with Sam. Firing again, there was a cheer from Dean.

"Boom, headshot!" He cried, "Aim for the head!"

They were able to take out half of zombies before a handful more wondered over from the woods. Cas groaned in frustration as he bent down to retrieve a fresh gun.

"Bring it you undead sons of bitches!" Dean shouted at the zombies, bringing his hand up so his thumb was pointed at his nose while he wriggled his fingers and stuck his tongue out at them. He stopped when he noticed the zombies were imitating him.

"Hey Cas, Sam- Watch this." He stuck his thumbs in his ears and wriggled his fingers again, making a silly face. The zombies tried mimicking him again. Cas got a huge smile on his face and he leaned over and whispered to Sam and Dean.

"I'll make a distraction, and you guys hand them the rest of the guns."

"Are you crazy?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Trust me, it'll work!" Cas stood up and started pulling some silly dance moves, all of which the zombies copied. Meanwhile, Dean and Sam did as Cas suggested, passing out their guns to the zombies. When they were finished, Dean tapped Cas on the shoulder. With a grin, Cas raised his empty gun to his head, pleased when the zombies followed the action. He pulled the trigger.

The next second the clearing was filled with the sound of guns going off. One by one, the zombies shot themselves in the head. Blood, bone and brain matter flew everywhere.

When the last zombie fell, the boys sat quietly for a moment. Dean and Sam jumped when Cas ripped his hockey mask off and threw it in the air with a loud whoop. The three of them smiled widely at each other, hardly believing what had just happened.

"This is where I say I told you so." Cas said smugly as he and Dean helped Sam down from the car. The older boy just flipped him off as they began to gather up all the guns and headed towards the ranger tower.

* * *

><p><em>The kids are disco dancing<br>They're tired of rock and roll  
>Don't bother telling them that drum machine ain't got no soul<em>


	6. Brand New Day

**Song: **Brand New Day by Neil Patrick Harris

**Story notes: **Severe amount of crack, implied Dean/Cas. Based on a song from Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along-Blog, so imagine Cas as Dr. Horrible and Raphael as Captain Hammer. :)

**Author Note: **It's been way too long since I updated this collection, and for that I am sorry. I've got 4 or 5 unfinished song fics just sitting on my computer and for some reason the endings just aren't coming. So I'll work on those and hopefully dump them all in here in the next couple of weeks.

Basically this one is just rewritten lyrics from one of the songs in Dr. Horrible, cause it'd totally work.

Be warned, severe angst leads to levels of crack so high you'll OD on it. I am totally ok with this too, since the angst was eating my brain.

* * *

><p>This appeared as a moral dilemma, cause at first<br>It was weird how I swore to eliminate the worst  
>Of the horde that harassed humanity, it's true<br>I was vague on the how, so how can it be that Crowley  
>Has shown me the light?<p>

It's a brand new day, and the sun is high  
>All the demons are singing that you're gonna die<br>How I hesitated, now I wonder why  
>It's a brand new day<p>

All the times that you beat me unconscious, I'll forgive  
>All the pain that you've caused me, listen honestly I'll live.<br>Mr. Boss, Mr. Right, Mr. Know-It-All is through  
>Now my future's so bright and I owe it all to Crowley<br>Who showed me the light.

It's a brand new day, I've got no remorse  
>Now the body count is rising, but I know the course.<br>I'm gonna shock the world, gonna show Father  
>It's a brand new day.<p>

And Dean will see the God I am  
>Not a nerd, not a tool, not a child<br>And he may cry, but his tears will dry  
>When I hand him the keys to a shiny new Impala.<p>

It's a brand new day, yeah the sun is high  
>All the angels sing because you're gonna die<br>Go ahead and laugh, yeah I'm a funny guy  
>Tell everyone good-bye<br>It's a brand new day


End file.
